


罠（わな）

by Ho_Ne



Series: 欢迎光临伯克 [2]
Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Alternative Universe where Balkov Abbey is a brothel, Harassment, M/M, Seduction, Teasing, and then they finally fucked, contempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: （风俗店伯克au系列之二）“我知道你讨厌我，但这并不等于我们不能试试看嘛。说不定这样反而能产生什么新的情趣呢。”布鲁克林无论如何都想睡到主管葛伦的故事。不算车，只有嘴炮（喂本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	罠（わな）

来伯克的所有客人都觉得布鲁克林是天使。

他永远美丽，永远笑着接纳所有主顾，永远有新花样和新情趣，又永远不知疲惫和满足。——与其说布鲁克林符合天使的每一条标准，不如说他的存在就是天使的定义。

但是只有葛伦知道，布鲁克林才不是什么天使。他是个热衷于猎取各种男人、玩弄他们的思维和感情、顺便满足自己淫欲的妖精。

在自己舒适的巢穴前布下精致的罗网，等待色欲熏心的傻瓜们心甘情愿地送上门，随后毫不留情地将他们一个个榨干——布鲁克林令他想起某种危险的蜘蛛。

他对此厌恶至极。

需要说明的是，葛伦并不反感这个行业，也并不在意参与其中的到底是谁（否则他也不会来伯克工作）。他只是非常单纯地厌恶布鲁克林的作风而已。

但他又不能完全避开布鲁克林，因为布鲁克林的主管正是他。

说起来这事还颇为讽刺：明明大家都眼巴巴地想接近布鲁克林，但这份最让人艳羡的差事却偏偏落在了葛伦头上。

也许是老天开的玩笑，也许是渥鲁高夫刻意为之，谁知道呢。

所幸，一直以来葛伦都很擅长管理自己的个人情绪，所以虽然布鲁克林时常抱怨葛伦对自己冷冰冰的，两人倒也相安无事。

 

但最近事情突然有些不对劲。

葛伦发现他开始经常撞见布鲁克林乱七八糟的样子。有时他独自在客房走道里巡视，全身只披着件浴袍的布鲁克林会突然从拐角处窜出来，和他撞个满怀，然后冲他吐吐舌头马上逃走；有时他路过布鲁克林的房门口，能听见里面传来突然拔高的呻吟声；有时营业结束后他去确认布鲁克林的情况，会看见对方就那样躺在一堆靠垫、玩具和用过的安全套中间酣睡，双腿还保持着大张的样子。

这些有意无意的小动作害得葛伦每天神经都绷得紧紧的。

其实葛伦隐约明白这是怎么回事，但他没有做出任何表示。——或者说，他一直在努力无视这些异样。

无论布鲁克林在打什么主意，葛伦都不想理会。他才不希望在渥鲁高夫手下惹上麻烦呢。

尤其是这种核反应堆级的麻烦。

葛伦认为置之不理就是最好的处理方式：照布鲁克林的个性，也许很快就会失去兴趣，然后到别处去找刺激。到那时就跟他没有关系了。

但是葛伦错了。

今天布鲁克林直接闯进了他的休息室。

“喂，葛伦，昨天晚上好像玩得太过了，我的腰有点痛呢，帮我揉一揉好不好？”

葛伦正在书桌前查看今天的日程表，布鲁克林就那样走进来一屁股霸占了旁边的扶手椅。那是葛伦空闲时读书享受清静的宝座。

葛伦闭上眼，在内心怒吼了一声。

他冷静了好几秒，这才转过头面对布鲁克林：这家伙现在正舒服地蜷在软垫中间，抱着椅子上的靠枕（那可是绣着葛伦家族纹章的靠枕！），津津有味地望着自己。

葛伦见了鬼才会相信他。

“你不能来这里。”他皱眉道。

“啊？不可以吗？——没关系啦，反正也没有人看见。”布鲁克林用纤长的手指绞着靠枕一角的流苏。

葛伦指指门：“既然没有人看见，请你快回去吧。不舒服的话自己找其他管理员请假。我现在有别的事要忙。”

布鲁克林露出（显然是假装的）失望的表情：“真冷漠啊。负责我的不是你吗？我才是你的主要工作啊。”

“现在不是我当班的时间。”葛伦冷冷地说。

布鲁克林拉下脸来，把手里的靠枕砸向葛伦，葛伦接住了。布鲁克林立刻转而咧嘴一笑。

“你到底想怎样？”葛伦有些愠怒地质问。

“想让你上我。”布鲁克林轻松地回答。

那样子就好像在说“想星期天去看电影”一样。

葛伦被这直白的厚颜无耻彻底刷新了认知边界。他早料到布鲁克林不怀好意，但他没想到布鲁克林居然是认真的。——认真地想性骚扰他。

他尽力压抑住心底窜起的火苗，甩给对方一句：“我对你没兴趣。”

布鲁克林轻松地接下了葛伦的打击：“没兴趣？你每天盯着我看的眼神都快把我烧穿了。”

葛伦刚想说“那不是……”，但马上意识到这话一出口就会变成辩解——而辩解就等于向对方认输。

这个狡猾的家伙。

布鲁克林当然没有放过葛伦这一瞬间的迟疑。他笑着凑近，伸出双臂往葛伦肩上一搭：“我知道你讨厌我，但这并不等于我们不能试试看嘛。说不定这样反而能产生什么新的情趣呢。”

“你在胡说什么？”

布鲁克林的表情忽然认真了起来——至少以布鲁克林的标准来说是这样。

“我知道葛伦讨厌我，但是葛伦一直在假装着一副公事公办很有礼貌的样子呢。说实话，那种腔调才让我讨厌死了。”他说到这里叹了口气，“但是没办法啊，偏偏葛伦又那么性感，还每天在我眼前晃来晃去，真是受不了……所以我觉得葛伦不如偶尔坦诚一次，把这种讨厌都发泄出来好了，这样我们大家都满意。”

哈，反而被布鲁克林讨厌了。葛伦不由得苦笑起来。不过也难怪，向来随性放荡的他和任何时候都谨慎克制的自己，也许生来就是天敌吧。

不过，比起那个，现在布鲁克林已经把话挑明，局势看起来是没有退路了。

继续玩那种猫捉老鼠游戏不仅毫无意义，而且只会闹得大家都不痛快。除非……

那个本不该有的念头从葛伦脑海掠过。

——除非他同意。

致命的回路在这里闭合了。葛伦觉得自己现在就像老动画片里站在断崖上空的笨蛋角色一样：如果他一开始就装聋作哑继续往前冲，也许反而会没事；但他偏偏低头望了一眼。现在等着他的就只有地球引力和无底深渊了。

葛伦仿佛看见自己脚下已经结成了一张巨网，而布鲁克林还在地狱上空笑眯眯地望着他。

没办法了啊……

葛伦下意识地站了起来。

他居高临下地看着布鲁克林。——后者脸上显出一种诡异的愉悦表情。

于是葛伦猛地抓住布鲁克林的两只手腕，拉过他头顶按住，顺势一只膝盖压在布鲁克林两腿间的坐垫上，把对方彻底锁死了。

布鲁克林假意挣扎了几下，朝葛伦痴笑起来。

“哎呀哎呀，这不是很有兴趣嘛。”

“我猜，即使这样，我也只是你的一个新玩具而已，对吧？”葛伦低下头追着布鲁克林的目光问。

布鲁克林夸张地翻了个白眼：“说得好像你真的在乎一样……这重要吗？”

“不重要最好，”葛伦松开一只手，捏住布鲁克林的下巴，“在这个世界上我最不想做的事情就是跟你扯上那种关系。”

布鲁克林直视着他，嗤了一声：“那你现在倒是愿意和我扯上 _这种_ 关系啦。”

他在说到“这种”时故意抬起膝盖碰了碰葛伦的腿间。葛伦觉得耳根一热。

“还得多谢你这么努力地勾引我。”他咬着牙说。

“我管这叫‘友善的邀请’。”

“嘁，随你怎么说吧，”葛伦回道，“先解决问题比较要紧。”—— _先把你解决比较要紧。_

“那我们现在去哪里？” 布鲁克林挣开葛伦的钳制，凑近了些，眼神里流露出兴奋和期待，“就在这儿，还是去我房间？或者空的客房？”

葛伦瞧见对方这副样子不禁笑了起来：“难道你还能忍到走出这扇门吗？”

“为了葛伦的话我怎么样都可以。”布鲁克林笑得更灿烂了，同时伸手摸上葛伦肌肉坚实的腹部，“不过，我还是更想马上——现在， _就在这里做_ 。”

最后一句他是用口型说的。

葛伦“哼”地冷笑了一声，推开布鲁克林，转身把房间门一关，顺手反锁上。而在门锁咔哒一声闭合的瞬间，布鲁克林就急不可耐地扑过来，捧住葛伦的脑袋毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

葛伦真的不想承认这一点，但他知道自己也终于彻底掉进了布鲁克林的陷阱里。他闭上眼睛，感觉到自己那曾经坚不可摧的心理防线就这样在一个吻当中灰飞烟灭了。

布鲁克林很聪明，他好像真的能探测到葛伦某一瞬间的沮丧和迷茫，然后用自己灵巧的唇舌给予恰到好处的鼓励和邀请。——实际上是在逼葛伦做出回应。

大概这家伙真的是什么魔鬼吧。葛伦几乎有些自暴自弃地想。

他揪住布鲁克林后脑勺的头发吻了回去。

布鲁克林发出一声满意的闷哼，立刻张开了嘴。而葛伦也如他所愿，探出了自己的舌头。但他们只纠缠了一小会儿，布鲁克林就喘着气，嘴角挂着两个人的唾液撤开了。他挺动腰胯去磨蹭葛伦，同时一只手顺着葛伦胸前下滑，一路摸到了大腿根，然后是裆部——那里已经鼓起了一大块。

葛伦早就硬了。他甚至自己都没注意到。

“快点……”布鲁克林央求道。

葛伦看了他一眼：脸颊涨红，眼神充满渴求，似乎不同于通常的“工作状态”。

有意思。

他稍稍恢复了一点冷静，微笑着抓住布鲁克林乱摸的手：“想要就表现点诚意啊。”

听了这话，布鲁克林眨眨眼，挑衅似地冲葛伦舔了舔嘴唇，立刻在他面前跪了下去，咬住了他的裤子拉链。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！
> 
>    
> 应该这就是2018的最后一篇了。回头看看一整年，发现自己居然已经从【只敢开脑洞口嗨】发展到【正式产出】，想想还真是奇妙hhhh 一开始的确只是随手发了一篇玩玩的，但霜太的喜欢和支持给了我继续写下去（甚至开车）的动力！可以说没有霜太就没有我楽////
> 
> 感谢霜太，也感谢每位点进来看的旁友！我真的超开心！
> 
> 至于2019，应该也会继续变态下去【笑  
>  
> 
> 最后：喜欢的话请留下小红心吧///


End file.
